


Número 21199

by 9FaromaLacrimosa9



Series: Hazbin Hotel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Dolor, Esclavitud, F/F, Mentira, Racismo, desamor, libertad, placeres, sangre, sádico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9FaromaLacrimosa9/pseuds/9FaromaLacrimosa9
Summary: Vagatha se encuentra en un campo de concentración nazi, dónde intentará sobrevivir a como de lugar.Su odio y dolor comienza a atormentarla sin embargo en ese lugar conocerá a una guardia e hija del general que custodia el campo."¿Porque he de confiar en ti?"
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141268
Kudos: 3





	Número 21199

Mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, tengo 20 años y soy hija de un comandante nazi.

Nací en un pueblo concurrido de Alemania, pero por motivos de trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos a Berlín.  
En realidad, vivía con mis 2 padres Luzbel y Lilith pero eso fue hace mucho , ya que mi madre enfermo repentinamente de un problema en los pulmones. Después de eso mi padre jamás volvió a ser el mismo, siento que de los dos él fue el más afectado.  
Dejó de afeitarse y empezó a beber demasiado, descuido mucho su persona, pero jamás su trabajo, el ser soldado lo ayudaba a relajarse y ejercitar su mente en otras cosas le hacía olvidar su dolor.  
A mí no me gustaba verlo tan mal, pues a pesar de que siempre me sonreía o le decía a todos que estaba bien, a mí no me engañaba, fue así que me propuse a hacerlo feliz, tenía que entrenar y ser como el , quería que estuviera orgulloso de mi y sobre todo quería volver a ver una sonrisa sincera.  
Empecé por mí, siempre sacaba notas excelentes en mis estudios, practicaba otros idiomas y me empezó a interesar la música, sobretodo el piano. Mientras las otras chicas aprendían a tejer yo aprendí a montar a caballo, el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con ayuda de Harold (el hijo de un fallecido amigo de mi padre) pude aprender a manipular el arma.  
En ese tiempo mi padre se ausento mucho pues dormí parte de un escuadrón de estrategia para el régimen y yo tenía que mostrar mi mejor cara ante mi querido padre así que día con día no dejaba de entrenar  
Obviamente era el orgullo de mi padre, el estaba sumamente satisfecho de mi desempeño que me alistó y nombró cadete. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero un día llegó una carta…  
Estimado Luzbel:  
El ejército del partido socialista a tomado gran parte del territorio gracias a que su idea propuesta para tomar cada pueblo resultará exitosa.  
Por lo tanto el comandante que se encuentra en primera fila ordenó que se le asignará a usted el mando completo de el campo de concentración número 6 en su ausencia y permitió que su hija le acompañe ya que podrá trabajar en el lugar y forjar carácter.  
Esperamos que con honor y orgullo reciba este puesto y continúe haciendo su maravilloso trabajo como de costumbre.  
Mañana a las 5:00 AM un cabo se reportará con usted y su familia para transportarlo hacia el campo, en el trayecto le explicará LO NECESARIO. Una vez dentro se le dará el mando único y las tareas.  
Esperamos mucho de usted.

Atte. cuartel general A.

*Mi padre termino de leer la carta en alto con una sonrisa en su rostro*

–¡valla que inesperada y placentera noticia!

–Si , en realidad muy inesperada. ¿pero debemos ir? ¿Dónde es exactamente?  
¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
–No tengo idea manzanita, pero siéntete feliz. Podrás acompañarme y también poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido.Estoy muy seguro que impresionaras a todos e incluso no dudo en que hablen muy bien de ti al Führer.  
Se levantó y guardo la carta en su saco.  
–Así que ve y empaca tus cosas, mañana nos vamos a un nuevo lugar  
Y Estate tranquila, se que vendrán cosas nuevas para ambos .  
Se acercó y me tomo de los hombros, sin quitarme la vista.  
Sé que esperaba esto por mucho tiempo, pero por qué ahora cuando la guerra está más presente que nunca.  
–Está bien padre…  
Respondí, le di un beso y me dirijo a mi habitación.  
Subí las escaleras, doble a la izquierda y allí estaba mi habitación, entre y la cerré, busque las maletas y comencé a guardar mis cosas, ropa, zapatos, perfumes, el guarda pelo de mi madre , un reloj de bolsillo y el espejo que hace tiempo Harold me había dado como regalo por mi cumpleaños número 19.

Al momento de guardar cada cosa, a mi mente venían mil recuerdos, en realidad me dolía demasiado abandonar el lugar donde crecí, yo no quería irme…  
Quería quedarme aquí con mi padre, quería verle feliz sin necesidad de hablar de armas y guerra.  
Quería tener una vida normal.  
Metí unas cuantas cosas y cerré la maleta .

–¡Mañana sera un buen día!. No tengo por qué estar triste, se supone que esté nuevo puesto nos ayudará mejor económicamente y socialmente.

Además…

Me detuve un momento y me mire al espejo.

–Este es tu sueño también … ¿No?.

Reaccioné y me di unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

–Bueno, bueno, a dormir Charlotte, que mañana será un largo día.

Me puse el pijama, puse el despertador y me metí a dormir.  
Pero por más que trataba de conciliar el sueño no podía, sentía una preocupación, ¿ansiedad?, Miedo?, Emoción?. No lo sé…

Cuando al fin pude dormir sonó la alarma de mi despertador.

–¡Demonios!  
A duras penas estire la mano para apagar el aparato maldito.

Me fui levantando poco a poco y estirándome.  
Me di una ducha y saliendo me coloqué un bonito uniforme que me padre me había dado hace tiempo.  
Era de un hermoso color verde obscuro que casi parecía gris, conformado por una falda un saco y una boina cuyo emblema del partido resaltaba en plata, unos zapatos negros de tacón cuadrado, hermosas medias de seda y un reloj de bolsillo color oro con un pequeño secreto, puesto que al abrir el reloj y presionar el botón superior sacaba una pequeña pero filosa navaja.

Al fin estuve lista tome mis maletas y baje al vestíbulo dónde mi padre me esperaba.  
Vestía un uniforme parecido al mío y botas negras , tan relucientes que casi podía mirar mi reflejo en ellas.

–¡Bien Manzanita! Justo a tiempo.  
Me dedico una sonrisa muy alegre y refrescante.

–claro padre, estoy lista para la acción jajajaja…  
algo nerviosa, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba triste.

–mi niña, quiero que sepas algo. Jamás dejaría que nos alejaran de nuestro hogar, ni por todo el oro del mundo. Por eso te prometo que una vez cumplida nuestra misión volveremos, si es eso lo que tu corazón anhela.  
Me dijo tomándome de las manos.

–Padre, yo…

No lo había visto así, era una mirada de dulzura y sinceridad. Quería llorar, pero me calme, cerré los ojos, tome aire y respondí firmemente:

– Jamás haría algo para entorpecer su misión, es por eso que prometo llevar a cabo todas las tareas que se me asignen y cumplir con honor, por usted, por mi apellido y por mi patria. No tiene por qué preocuparse, una vez cumplida la tarea volveremos.

–Esa es mi Charlotte.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Mi padre me soltó y fue a abrir.  
–¡Mi señor! Me presento para llevarlo al campo.

–Harold! Muchacho, así que tú nos llevarás! 

–Asi es mi señor, fui asignado como uno de los centinelas de su pabellón.

–Me parece estupendo, espero mucho de usted cabo Von Eldrich.

–no seas tan duro con el papá.

Al salir Harold se ruborizó un poco. Conocí a Harold en una fiesta, mi padre me lo presento. Sus padres habían muerto por culpa de la guerra y mi padre le asignó un puesto. Desde ese momento Harold siempre me ha pretendido con innumerables regalos cartas y atenciones pero también le he rechazado más de una vez, se que sus intenciones son buenas pero no está en mis planes salir con alguien ni mucho menos casarme, además siempre lo he visto como un buen amigo.

–Un placer verte de nuevo Harold.  
Saludé cordialmente.

–El placer es todo mío, señorita Magne. * hace una reverencia *

–Emm… bueno chico por qué no metes las maletas.  
Respondió mi padre seriamente.

–Sii claro, con permiso señorita Magne.  
Tomo mis maletas y las acomodo en el auto mientras Mii padre abrió la puerta para que yo entrara.

Y así comenzó nuestro viaje.  
Rumbo al lugar, pasamos por el vecindario y note que las calles estaban vacías.

–¿Por qué estará tan vacío?

Harold me miró por el retrovisor.  
–No creo que haya gente señorita Charlotte, todos fueron trasladados a otro lugar.

–¡Jejeje!, Creo que llegando al campo nos explicarán mejor las cosas Manzanita, así que guarda tus preguntas para después.

Respondió mi padre viendo a Harold seriamente.

Lo mire extrañada. Desde ese momento Harold no volvió a decir nada y mantenía su mirada al frente.

Esto se tornaba extraño, mi padre regularmente no sé comportaba así, es como si estuviera esperando algo que no será muy grato.  
Es este el viaje que cambiará nuestras vidas , pero la pregunta sería ¿Cambiará para bien o para mal?.

Ya no se que más pensar , desconocía el lugar a donde nos dirigimos h este maldito sentido de preocupación me envolvía vas vez más. Era una sensación cruel de angustia que no se me había quitado por completo desde la noche anterior.  
Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos , dentro de poco me había quedado dormida.

Pasó una hora y me despertó la voz de mi padre.  
– ¡Charlotte! Es hora hija.

Me desperté y estire mis brazos , moví mi cuello de un lado a otro , tome mi bolso y salí del auto. Al salir ví asombrada el lugar, habíamos llegado a una casa hermosa de 4 pisos de color verde, con detalles en las ventanas que asemejaba primas de oro y mármol, el jardín era amplio y espacioso lleno de flores y plantas de diferentes tipos.

Me dispuse a entrar , la puerta era de madera con finos e increíbles detalles tallados formando una manzana y en el medio superior tenia impregnado el símbolo de nuestro partido .  
Al abrir la puerta quedé asombrada por el lugar, había una escalera larga de color blanco y detalladas en mármol unas golondrinas, el piso estaba previamente pulido, muebles enormes de color caoba y del techo colgaba un hermoso candelero de cristal .

–Esto es increíble! . Dije emocionada.

–Es magnífico y digno de un Magne.  
Respondió Harold dejando las maletas en la puerta .

–Debo decir que estoy impresionado con esto, es mejor de lo que imaginaba.  
Respondió mi padre observando el lugar.

–Mi señor, he de retirarme al campo , mañana vendré a recogerlos y llevarlos a las 8:00am.

–¿El campo está lejos de aquí? 

–En realidad no, está a unos metros,  
atravesando el bosque .

–Gracias Harold , le veré a esa hora.

Harold hizo una reverencia y salió.

–Bien hija, que te parece?

–Es fantástica!. ¿De verdad es nuestra?.

–Tal parece que si, pero no te acostumbres que dentro de poco podremos comprarnos otra lejos de aquí , grande y digna de ti querida hija.  
–No lo sé padre, me gusta nuestra casa, de verdad me gustaría regresar.

–Claro que si manzanita, volveremos si eso es lo que deseas.

–Porque no vas a ver las habitaciones y escoger tu cuarto?

No necesito decirme dos veces , me dirigí rápidamente a las habitaciones como una chiquilla , en cada piso había alrededor de 8 a 10 habitaciones con 3 baños en cada piso, subí al último piso y escogí la habitación sin balcón pero tenía una ventana enorme que daba al jardín trasero y al mismo tiempo podía ver gran parte del bosque. Era una vista hermosa.  
La habitación era espaciosa, una cama cómoda un guardarropa , un buró, un hermoso tocador con espejo en forma de rosa y un escritorio junto a la ventana.

–¿Y bien?.

Apareció mi padre recargado en el marco de a puerta.

–¡Es maravillosa!

Corrí a abrazarle.

–¡Jajajaja! Querida hija, me alegra que estés más tranquila que en la mañana.

Correspondió mi abrazo.

–Creo que es mejor que desempaques tus cosas y descanses un poco. Cenaremos a las 8:00.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

–Bien, manos a la obra!

Dije y comencé a desempacar todas mis cosas, acomode mis peluches, mis zapatos y vestidos y finalmente mis libros y bolígrafos en el escritorio.

–¡Al fin!, Si que es cansado volver a colocar todo en un lugar diferente.

Me tumbe en la cama.  
Parece que ya no me sentía tan estresada como anteriormente lo estaba. Aún así tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que cosa era en realidad el campo, aunque no había mucho que pensar ya que en ese lugar se llevaban a personas “no dignas” o así me había explicado mi padre ase tiempo, me explico que son personas con pensamientos y acciones que podrían dañar a otros o al futuro de nuestra patria y que debían de ser detenidos .

Pese a que es correcta esa justificación aún tengo mis dudas, pero no se me permite indagar en eso, incluso Harold no toca el tema de los campos.

Sea cual sea las tarea que llevemos , me imagino que son las correctas.

Me acomode en mi cama y dentro de poco me quedé dormida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que te encuentres muy bien♥️  
> Bueno... soy nueva en esto y como verás muy mala escribiendo pues en mi vida he hecho algo asi 🤣, espero no te de cáncer de ojos al leer mi historia súper fumada que tenía anotada hace un año.  
> perteneciendo al fandom "charlastor" me di cuenta que había muy pocos fanfics de Charlie x vag y después de un tiempo me decidí a publicar esta historia fumada .  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí solo me queda agradecerte de todo corazón e invitarte a seguir leyendo y compartir ✨♥️


End file.
